The invention relates to retainers for attached a plastic bed liner to pickup truck beds.
There are two kinds of pick up truck beds sold in the market. One type are those pick up truck beds having an upper bed rail extending outwardly such as those found on 1997 and 1998 model year ISUZA pick up trucks. The other type are those pick up truck beds having an upper bed rail extending inwardly, such as those found on 1996 and 1997 model year TOYOTA, MITSUBISHI, NISSAN, FORD, and MAZADA pick up trucks. Therefore, there are patterns and methods of attaching a plastic bed liner to a pick up truck varying accord to the kind of pick up truck bed.
Methods of attaching a plastic bed liner to the cargo bed of a pick up truck by drilling holes in the cargo bed and fastening the plastic bed liner with screws or bolts are well known. These methods have many drawbacks such as rust forming on the cargo bed and imprecise installation position. Many holes that are drilled in order to fasten the bed liner with screws can cause develop of harmful rust which can spread and damage the truck bed.